Anya Jenkins
Physical Description Anya has red curls and a heart shaped face with soft features like her mother. Her eyes are blue however, a true bright and deep blue. They are large and give her an air of innocence, that is only somewhat counteracted by her long seductive lashes. Fair, like most red heads, her skin is an unblemished cream, that burns easily in the sun. Her figure would best be described as waif-like. She has no curves whatsoever and her mother worries about how thin she is. She is about 5'3", and weighs around 100 lbs soaking wet. Anya loves pastel colors and dressing up as fancy as she can. Never having much money has hindered that considerably, but she daydreams of fancy ball gowns with layers of lace. She loves wearing make-up and doing intricate things with her hair. Personality Anya has a very sweet disposition and is somewhat shy. However, because of this, she isn't competitive or even really very motivated. She did not inherit her mother's thirst for learning and never did very well in school. She is a daydreamer and would often space out in class, missing entire lessons while playing out fantasies in her head. She grew up completely inland, and has never visited the coasts, but her thoughts are constantly occupied with the ocean. She tried fish once, a treat no one else in her family enjoyed and was too expensive to get again, but she craves it incessantly. It was the most delicious food she had ever eaten and she has dreamt of moving to Seaside ever since. Even though she knows how dangerous water can be, and all the terrifying monsters that lurk beneath the surface, she wants nothing more than to swim and taste the salt and ride the waves. There were no pools or lakes in Damerel, only a few ponds in nearby farms, so she has never been in more water than a bathtub before. She also loves to write stories, most of which are tales of adventure on the high seas, and she feels much more comfortable writing than speaking. Singing however, is her truest passion and she has a beautiful voice, though only her closest relatives have heard it. She guards her secret talents close and isn't ready to share them with the rest of the world. History Anya grew up being raised by her mother and grandmother. Her mother was only 14 when she got pregnant and that lead to an interesting family dynamic. Her aunt was always her favorite though, and she loved when she would come to visit. Anya is one of the few people who have no trouble putting a smile on Millicent's face. While her mother and her grandmother never seemed perfectly in control, her aunt was someone she really looked up to. She was the famous healer who traveled the world and when she came back on weekends, it was clear who was really in charge. That strength and stability made a real impression on Anya, though not enough to keep her grounded herself. Though she looks up to her aunt, she has more in common with her mother and grandmother. Anya knew they didn't have a lot of money, but few people in her town did so she never felt embarrassed by it, just wistful. She loves pretty things and dressing up and putting on make-up is like a costume for her, shielding her from everyone else. She doesn't feel comfortable in groups, but with the right lipstick and dress, she can manage well enough. She didn't' have a lot of friends at school and most of the other kids thought she was...different, so when she was accepted to Sator, Anya didn't feel like she was leaving anything behind. She was excited to join her mother and aunt and feels like this is the beginning of a great adventure. Storyline Current plots and threads. Category:Characters Category:Sator Student Category:Coaltion Category:Human